1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of video games, and specifically to methods and systems for controlling a video game using a mobile phone.
2. Background of the Invention
The continual advancement of computer processing power is evident in the field of computer based gaming Processor intensive video games were once available only in standalone dedicated units manufactured for use in arcades. As computer processing capabilities advanced, the price of powerful processors and associated electronics such as memory, interface chips, and displays, decreased to a level that allowed processor based games to be produced for the consumer market.
Video game systems include a console system or core unit that includes a processor, memory (e.g., Random Access Memory), and audio visual subsystems such as a co-processor. The console system serves as a hub between the video display or monitor, various controllers (e.g., joy sticks and other user interface devices), and external memory devices containing the game software.
Originally, game controllers were typically wired to the console and were designed to send input signals to the console system over the wired connection. In recent times, wireless game controls have emerged. The wireless game controls allow for a user not to be tethered to the console system. The wireless game controls were generally designed to be compatible with a single console system.
In recent times, individuals utilize many mobile and/or wireless devices in their every day lives. These devices include multiple remote controls, lap top computers, cell phones, smart phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), and other mobile devices. The ever increasing number of these devices can be overwhelming and frustrating. Adding a wireless game controller to this already large list of devices adds to the frustration. It would be advantageous to better utilize the existing mobile devices instead of adding another wireless device dedicated to controlling a video game console system.